


Fucked Up but Who Cares?

by fandomcrazychick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Incest, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Riding, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn comes home from Japan at the end of the Take Me Home tour, and he brings Waliyha a present. Hot sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucked Up but Who Cares?

The car pulled up outside the house, and Zayn couldn’t help the wide smile which stretched across his face. He turned to his driver, “Just give me a few minutes, yeah?”

He got out and headed up the driveway to the large house, and unlocked the door. This small action brought back the memory of seeing his mum open the door for the first time after Zayn had bought his family the house; seeing his younger sisters look around the place with giant smiles on their faces….. Zayn smiled happily to be back home, even just for a little while.

"Everyone? I’m here-" The Bradford lad had barely got the words out before he heard footsteps thundering down the stairs and he was jumped on by a slim person with dark hair and who smelled of…vanilla.

"Hey Wal, I missed you babe…" He murmured, hugging her back tightly. "Wanna come along with me back to London for the weekend? I’ve got a present for you…"

"My boy…"

Zayn glanced up to see his mum and smiled. “Hey Mum.” He carefully set Waliyha down and gave Tricia a hug. “It’s so good to see you again - I have to head back to London though to do promo stuff for the new album. I was wondering if I could bring Waliyha along with me this weekend? She could stay with me at my place, and I’ll make sure she’s back in time for school on Monday - I’ll bring her back Sunday evening.”

"Please Mum?" The younger girl begged, giving their mum the same puppy dog eyes as her brother was.

Tricia raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, “Oh alright. Go get your stu-” Even before Tricia had finished speaking, Waliyha was zooming upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they reached Zayn’s London flat, it was twilight, the sky a pretty inky-blue. He unlocked the door to his flat, and led Waliyha inside, locking the door behind them.

"I’ve missed you babe…" He bent his head and began nibbling and sucking and kissing at the delicate skin of her neck, smirking at the moans it elicited.

She let her eyes flutter shut, and she arched her neck into his touch. “Fuck Zayn….” The Bradford beauty groaned.

Zayn was growing harder by the second, but he didn’t want to fuck her just yet. He pulled back, and grinned mischievously. “Remember I said O had a present for you?” He picked up a bag from the pile they had dropped on their way in, and handed it to her, his brown eyes sparkling. “Go put this on, and meet me in my room.” He winked, and sauntered down the hallway into his bedroom, shedding his shirt as he went.

Once in the bedroom, Zayn stripped himself of the rest of his clothes, and lay back on the bed, lazily stroking his cock while he lay in wait for Waliyha.

Soon she came into view, leaning seductively against the doorframe. The older male eyed her hungrily, taking in every detail of his sexy younger sister’s body, clad in the extremely short, extremely low cut dress he had bought for her in Japan. It had been hard to buy it discreetly but looking at her now, he knew it was so worth it. If he hadn’t been fully hard before, he was now.

"Damn, Wal…" Zayn breathed out, picking up the pace on his fully erect nine inch cock. "See how hard you’re making me?"

She smirked, and slowly walked over, letting her big brother’s eyes wander over her long, tan legs. “Want to see how wet you’re making me?” She purred, and sat down on the end of the bed opposite Zayn, teasingly opening her legs, thus revealing that she wore nothing under the dress.

Zayn was now positively aching for Waliyha, since he could see quite clearly that her pussy wasn’t only perfectly shaved and smooth, but also dripping wet, and open for him.

He quickly knelt forward, dipping his head suddenly to her pussy. Without warning, he began eating her out, switching between thrusting his tongue in and out of her tight hole, and flicking his tongue over her sensitive bud.

She yelped with pleasure and leaned back, her mouth forming an O as a string of expletives issued from her perfectly formed lips. “Fuck….Zayn….yes, right there!”

After a little bit longer of making out with Waliyha’s wet pussy, Zayn felt her legs quiver around his head, indicating that she was close to her climax. He lapped at her a little bit more before he pulled back, smirking at the indignant complaints.

"Zayn Malik, you fucking tease!" Waliyha began to complain, but her lips were suddenly captured in a sweet kiss, contrasting so strongly with what Zayn’s sinful lips had been doing just seconds previously.

"Mm, babe, I love you so much…" Zayn murmured against her lips, laying back, and pulling her onto his chest. He rested his forehead on hers, gazing intensely at her. "Even if we didn’t fuck each other, you’re still the only girl I’m in love with. You’re beautiful, Wal."

Her face softened, and she sweetly kissed his lips again. “Aww, Zayn… I love you too, you big softie.” She kissed all around his face before speaking again. “But you know, I’m still fucking horny for you now, so lets save this cute moment for later, yeah? You’ve got me all weekend.” She reached over and rummaged around in the pockets of Zayn’s discarded jeans, finally pulling out a condom packet.

With a smirk, she rolled it expertly onto Zayn’s cock, and with one swift movement, she straddled his hips and sank down on her big brother’s throbbing length.

He arched his back with pure ecstasy, feeling her tight heat surround him. “Oh yeah, ride me babe….ride your big brother…” He groaned.

Zayn’s dirty talk encouraged Waliyha and she began moving up and down on her brother’s huge, pornstar cock, gradually picking up the pace until she was bouncing up and down on him at top speed.

"I-I’m gonna….Za-ayn!" The younger girl moaned out as she began furiously rubbing her clit in rhythm to Zayn’s thrusts up into her pussy.

"Come with me babe!" Zayn panted out, rolling them over so he was thrusting his hips forward, sending his thick Bradford dick into her g-spot with every jerk. "3,2,1!"

She came with a loud cry, and the intense squeezing around Zayn’s length caused him to come hard into the condom, his whole body shaking as he squirted his load into his younger sister.

They slowly came down from their highs, and Zayn collapsed down beside Waliyha, boneless from that fucking fantastic orgasm.

They just lay there for ages, catching their breath after what had just happened.

"I love you Z." Waliyha finally said, gazing blissfully at him. "Even without the whole fucked-up-incest thing, you’re still my favourite brother."

Zayn chuckled at that and tenderly kissed her nose. “I’m your only brother, babe.” He carefully pulled off the condom and chucked it into the bin beside the bed once he had tied the end of it.

"Wanna watch a movie for a while? I’ll make your favourite for dinner later." He suggested, helping her pull off the dress. Once it was off, he chucked it aside, and tugged the duvet over their naked bodies.

She nodded and snuggled into his warm chest, utterly content. This may be screwed up - dating and fucking her older brother, who was like five years older - but she didn’t care. She was in love, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
